


Reflection

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Spite Is What We're Made Of [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fate's Sweet Revenge, French | Greek Films, Gen, Some dark themes, anti imprinting, mentions of prostitution and drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: They say that there is always going to be someone else in the world who lives a life of the exact opposite of your own.Leah and Emily were the others opposites.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is the childhood and teen years followes by the aftermath of it all for Leah and Emily.
> 
> The movies I mentioned are all real, French and Greek films, I truly do recommend you to go watch them. They are all very good. If you want to know what one is about before searching to watch it, drop a comment below, and I'll tell you.

_When Leah is a child she knows that her life isn't perfect._

_There is talk of debt, of worry, that she knows is a bad thing, because ever since her baby brother Seth was born these bills came in._

_Her family lives near First Beach, on the reservation, in a small home. Their home is modern, with a cream colored outside, a blue roof, and a back porch that shows an overview of a valley. To Leah it may not be a castle, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that she likes it. That she has it._

_The walls in her room are painted an emerald green, her bed is covered with quilts and white railings. The only form of personalization is the small trinkets that she has, the cassette tapes and player sitting on her dresser, a small portable dvd player, and her prized dream catcher._

_Leah is simple like that._

_With a small comfy home and a room that only holds the small things in life that mean so much to her._

_Then Seth begins crying in his room; home sweet home._

* * *

* * *

Emily is born on the outskirts of a reservation and that is where she lives for her younger years.

The home is a two-story log home made by her parents. With polished wooden floors and warm fires. The home itself sits nestled in the forrest, but Emily tends to forget that. It's easy to forget most things when you have no care for the outside world.

Her parents buy her the best clothing that they can afford. Giving her school supplies before the other kids even get their's, and sometimes...sometimes she wonders why. Why they have things that others do not, but mommy simply says that we are better off.

Better off seems like such a simple term.

Emily doesn't look back on it too much though, because she has toys to play with and shows to watch in her room. The things that normal kids do. Or at least, what Emily does.

She never truly learns the value of having a home. __

* * *

* * *

_When Leah is in highschool she doesn't truly know what she wishes to do in life._

_Besides getting her diploma, everything seems to stop there, with only vague ideas to support her. Most people already know, or at least they are planning on moving in with groups of friends. Which leaves Leah making false plans while trying to find a course to take in college._

_By the end of her sophmore year Leah has come to two choices: the medical field or a form of art. Being a nurse could work out well in the long-run financially, however being a actress, photographer, dancer, or artist could prove to keep her loving her job for years to come._

_She thinks she is getting closer to finding the answer when she meets Sam Uley._

_Everyones knows everyone, and Leah already knew of him, but now he wants to actually know her. They date through their junior year and by the senior year things become serious. They talk of college and jobs, of living spaces, small talk of two people ready to see the world together. They date for another year after graduation before Sam ask for her hand in marriage. Everyone in their graduating class knows, the ones who care are thrilled, as if they had predicted correctly. Because senior year was the year that they made the year book as most likely to get married, by popular vote._

_They find a home together, one that sits near the mountains, giving a beautiful view of Washington. Leah buys her dress, a simply white gown, and Sam gives her the ring that had once belonged to his mother. Sam even has a job as a local park ranger, and Leah is ok with this. With the way life is going even if it means putting her own goals aside for a while._

_Then the news reaches her that Emily is back._

_By the time she finds out everything is destroyed._

* * *

* * *

Emily hated highschool.

The student body didn't want to be friends with her, the teachers didn't like her, and as her sophmore year passed Emily felt the same. Call it a product of her childhood innocence. That she would treat everyone badly because of her mothers words. Not that her mother was even around anymore and father was always off doing something.

Her life for someone well off is rather lacking, so by her junior year she runs.

They did a project on the high amount of homeless teens in L.A during her freshman year. It gives her a destination; the fantasy of finding actual friends and she does.

For two years she lives on the streets of L.A, dressed as if she lived in a home as a Cali native. There are odd jobs here and there, but even with the chance to move on to better positions she doesn't. The drugs are amazing and the sex that men pay for is even better. It becomes this perfect routine that she doesn't want to leave.

It gives her her what she needs: a home, money from someone financially stable, the access to medication, and a drive for sex, with the offer of food and warmth on the side.

Then news gets to her that her father had died. Being a vice president of a company it makes the news, and with that she heads back.

She leaves behind the life that gave her what she needs, and decides to stop by Leah's new place along the way.

* * *

* * *

_After Imprinting, Leah truly can't rebuild herself._

_The ones who are in the know call her a bitter harpy, a bitch, a whore. The monster that keeps trying to ruin true love. The ones who are not call Sam and Emily out. The betrayers, sluts, family-fucker in Sam's case. But words can only do so much, so Leah tries to find herself._

_She is so close to getting a college acceptince letter when she shifts. Weeks of doing research and filling them out goes to waste._

_Then_ _her father dies. Another punch from fate, but this time she is forced to see it. See the imprint and what it does to someone._

_Leah says fuck it. Fuck the pack, the imprints, fuck her mother who gave away her dress to Emily. Fuck them._

_When she gets the wedding invitation there is a letter in the mail for her. An oppertunity from a photographer and a director to come work for him in Europe. She didn't think that someone would find her photos that she had done in highschool, but someone did. Someone who is offering her a future._

_She burns the invitation and gets on a flight the next day._  

_When she arrives in_ _Thessaloniki, Greece, she is greeted by Jason Steele and a French-Greek Actress named Ariane Labed. The three of them get to know one another before they begin to work together._

_Jason does photoshoots of the two women together at first._

_Leah truly enjoys working with her and her accented english is rather adorable. It also helps that she is a beautiful woman, so doing any work with photos tends to go over well. Then they do films together: the Alps, Attenburg, the Capsule, the Lobster, Dogtooth. The list goes on and on, with Leah flying between Greece and France with her fellow actress and director until she forgets her life as a bitter harpy in La Push._

_She doesn't regret a thing when she changes her name to Leah Julia Jones._

_She doesn't regret asking her fellow actress to marry her either after four years of working together._

_She doesn't regret ending up in movies, on tv, and the cover of magazines._

_Leah doesn't regret a thing._

* * *

* * *

 

Emily regrets it on somedays.

The Imprint will be whatever it needs to be, and at the time Emily needed money, drugs, and someone to fuck and feed her. A cycle that has since been broken after being with the same man for so long. That little high, the one that only a teenager can live on, was long gone, but Sam wasn't changing.

She couldn't change either.

The scar that marks her face is a testament to that, a vow, and perhaps a consequence to her actions.

She knows what happened to Leah. She buys the dvd's, watches shows in foreign languages, and reads the magazines. The pack takes all of that from her, trying to not see that the one they treated like trash is better of than they are. Sam doesn't like seeing her 'linger' on the past either.

Not that it matters. Not really and it almost makes her laugh.

Imprinting is for the sake of better protectors for the tribe. Emily has already had five; four boys, each being two sets of twins, with her youngest single one being her only daughter. Sam wants more, the tribe council wants more, and what can she say.

No?

She said that once, she knows better now, so when Sam talks of wanting just one more she doesn't say a thing. She doesn't bring up that he already has five running around him that he doesn't help take care of. She doesn't bring up that the doctors said that her second set of twins had made her high risk. That she shouldn't have even of had Hannah.

She doesn't say a thing, but she has many regrets.

If only she could be that oblivious young child again.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
